A meeting of old friends
by clarylissa
Summary: um, a/u fic for obi-wan lovers, still not quite so sure bout the genre part though so judge for yourself, k? plz r/r and tell me what you think.
1. the reunion

A/N: this is set after tpm and before Padme becomes senator. Tara is Naboo's senator and she would have become one of the greatest Jedi masters, but she decided not to and became a self-sufficient senator. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Tara!  
  
A meeting of old friends, and more or less, some jokes  
  
Tara's POV I walked quietly down the hall. Well, I was lost and there was no doubt about that fact. It may be due to the fact that I haven't been here in about 10 years. I was on my way to see the infamous Master Obi-wan. I suppose now I must teach the youngsters proper etiquette and all. Lately, I've been getting rude looks from these other ladies of the force. I think it may be because I'll be working side by side with Obi-wan. What's so great about him anyways? First, let me check my shields and guards. Well, here goes. I hope I don't screw up our first meeting in about a decade.  
  
Obi-wan's POV Now I wonder where Tara is. Despite the fact that punctuality was never her strong point and this is the first time in who knows how many years we'll see each other. I need to talk to her. Anakin, where is that dratted padawan? Well, I'll get to him soon enough. Ah, here she is! Good, my shields are intact.  
  
As Tara came in, she nodded and walked to the most comfortable chair that he was about to sit in and smiled.  
  
"Master Kenobi, it is an honor to speak to you." Tara said in a slightly mocking tone. There was a glint in her eye as she said this and her face void of all emotion.  
  
"And the same to you Senator Ross. It is so wonderful to talk to you again. I hope you are enjoying your stay." Obi-wan said and smiled with satisfaction as Tara flinched.  
  
"Shut up with the formality and get to the point. You KNOW I hate formality. I was in the middle exercising when you summoned." Tara said, wanting to end this as soon as possible.  
  
"Well, two things I'd like to as of you as favors. First, on your spare time, could you come sit in on the etiquette classes and possibly teach one?" at this, Tara snorted a very unladylike snort, saying, "I knew it."  
  
He ignored this, continuing on, "And second, if you could possibly sit in on the next council meeting next Wednesday."  
  
"Yes, I'll sit in on a few of the etiquette classes and what time next Wednesday, lucky bum?" Tara asked slightly impatient. Her eyes, strangely enough were a deep, vibrant red, unlike the endless black wells they were like when she had entered the chamber. He had never seen her eyes as that red before, but he did know that black was their natural emotionless and blocked state, one that could not be broken through.  
  
"Well, I'll come get you on Wednesday, alright? And you already know where the apprentices {is that right?] train. It was nice meeting you again, Tara. I'm surprised you made it this far." Obi-wan said, smiling a dazzling smile that could win any woman's heart. Any woman's heart except Tara's heart. He didn't even try to probe her mind because she had all of the training to become a Jedi Master yet she refused and became Naboo's senator. Tara smiled back a slightly mocking smile, knowing that he didn't expect it to be coming.  
  
"Thank you. Now that I'm here I may as well ask you if you'd like to accompany me to the practice courts for some combat. My guard will not spar with me so I have no clue as to how rusty my skills are." Tara said as she realized that he had just realized that she was in pants, a shirt and a cloak covering it all.  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you there in five." He said and he went into his other rooms and Tara left to go to the practice courts.  
  
Tara's POV {during the meeting} I think now I shall mock him. I know how much he hates being reminded of what he is and what his duties are. Now, I just wish he'd just cut it out with his mocking impression of me. He's going to ask me to sit in on- he just said it. I was right. I wonder what the second favor is. Oh, another boring meeting. By the sound of his voice, he seems to be dreading it; well I'll just make it even worse. I'm figuring if it's going to be that bad, I'll just make it as awful as it can get. Let me tell Anta to cancel all of Wednesday's meetings. Great, now I've got him smiling. Well I'll just smile back because he won't know that it was coming. Oh heck with it. I'm already in practice clothing; I may as well offer to go. Oh my gosh, I cannot believe he agreed. Well, after all, I WAS more talented in all the skills, required or not, than he was, but that may not be so anymore. Well I'd better get going.  
  
Obi-wan's POV {during meeting} My god, she's going to do this to me, AGAIN! Well, if she hasn't changed from when we last met, then I suppose that the responses will be yes and a hesitant yes. Masters above, please hope I didn't ruin her plans. Wow, she smiled back. Uh oh, her eyes are that red again. Now I'm in for it. Wait a minute; she wants me to spar with her? Well, why not? Where's the harm. Make her suffer because she's most likely going to make Wednesday's meeting a pure nightmare. My, now hasn't she gotten- well I suppose I should be getting ready right now 


	2. the courts

The Courts  
  
After losing two bouts out of three with light sabers, Obi-wan sat down, exhausted.  
  
"None so rusty liar. I can't believe you beat me, AGAIN. I don't know when the last time was that I lost." Obi-wan said grinning nonetheless.  
  
Tara sat down next to him, her dark red hair pulled back in a bun and covered with a black kerchief, making her looks completely different than the clean Senator she was known for being. Her eyes regained their normal emerald green as she sat and smiled back at him. They were tired after doing sabers, traditional archery, lasers, and then sabers again.  
  
"Care to join me at the mess hall?" Obi-wan said, quietly.  
  
"Sure thing. But first, you need to clean yourself off. We can't be having smelly dinner partners now can we?" Tara teased lightly. She stood up, offered to help up the master and then left the courts, leaving an amazed crowd of bystanders who couldn't believe that one of the greatest masters not on the council had just gotten beaten by a lady, and a very beautiful perfect lady at that.  
  
Tara My gosh, I didn't know that I could still beat him. He always used to best me at sabers, but now I know that I know enough to defend myself. I have not done archery in ages and apparently, neither has he. Well, that was certainly an experience. Well, I'll give him something to look at. Now, I wonder if Anta has my dress ready. No matter if she doesn't, I'll just wear something else.  
  
Obi-wan *KICK*KICK* I can't believe I lost to her. She hasn't sparred in ages and I spar every week and she STILL beat me at the old skills. How can that be? Well, I must admit that Tara was better than me at most of the skills. Too bad she knows just about all that I know and most likely more. I'd better get going if I'm to be presentable. 


	3. the dinner

Dinner  
  
"Well, that wasn't as bad as it could be, wouldn't you say?" said Tara, good naturedly. She was wearing a simple floor length forest green dress with silver trim. Her hair was worn half drawn and the rest loose with a few strands loose to caress her face with strands of gold shining through the drawn part. The dress looked good on her, but the neckline was too low for her comfort. The only jewelry she wore was a slender silver chain with a silver moon hanging from it.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You did well, defeating me at every thing. I don't know how long it's been since I've had someone to spar with that was worth the time and effort." Obi-wan said, chuckling quietly to himself. His eyes, a clear sea green sparkled with joy at seeing an old friend again and his face, a light shade of crimson. He noticed her eyes were an icy crystalline, something that only close friends would know meant happiness.  
  
They laughed and talked some more, ignoring all time that went. When it was about 8, they went to Tara's chambers to have some tea. On the way, they met Anakin.  
  
"Oh, that's where you are Master. Good evening Senator Ross. I trust you are enjoying yourself?" he said politely.  
  
"Just Tara, please. I hate formality, if your Master hasn't told you. Would you care to join us to have some tea in my quarters?" Tara said, out of courtesy.  
  
"If my master allows it, my lady." Anakin said, giving a laughing look at Obi-wan and receiving a glare and a nod. This made Tara laugh harder any lady they had ever come across.  
  
Tara  
  
By the force, he's blushing. I wonder where his control went. Well, I'm happy, now that I know I'm stronger in a way than a full fledged Master, and that someone gave me a proper spar. My, he HAS gotten stiff over the years, but no matter. I'll fix that. I wonder who his padawan is. I wonder how long we've been talking and I really must cancel Wednesday to go to that..meeting of his. Oh, I like his padawan, Anakin. He knows just how to irritate Kenobi. I think we should get together sometime and well, I'll think of that later.  
  
Obi-wan  
  
That dress makes her look so beauti- by the force, what am I thinking? How can I be attracted to her? Despite the facts that she's quick, witty, intelligent, funny, an actress, my equal in a way, beautiful, and talented, she's a friend. I hope I won't ruin our relationship. Oh, wonderful, now I'm blushing. She's happy, with that look in her eye. :: Anakin, meet me in the hall before Senator Ross's room in 15 minutes. :: :: Of course Master. Do I hear embarrassment from you? :: :: Never mind that, just do as I say padawan. You have much to learn still. :: That reminds me; maybe, I should have her meet up with Anakin on a free day to show him some of her skills, which he could no doubt learn from. Well, here he is now. Oh no, he's ganged up with her! That is the worst possible. They are no doubt thinking up ways to get back at me.  
  
Anakin  
  
Well, I'm glad to have a night off. I should ask Master if it is true that a beautiful lady beat him at sparring. I wonder who she is. :: Anakin, meet me in the hall before Senator Ross's room in 15 minutes. :: :: Of course Master. Do I hear embarrassment from you? :: :: Never mind that, just do as I say padawan. You have much to learn still. :: I really truly do wish he would not call me that vulgar name, padawan. I wonder why Senator Ross? Oh, she is beautiful, but not as beautiful as Padme. Oh, now she is the type I can get along with. I see she knows what can irritate Master. We really should get together sometime in the future. I am too much the fool to ever think to get the night off. 


	4. over tea and cookie crumbs

Over tea and cookie crumbs  
  
"Anakin, did I ever tell you that I was once one of the Jedi order?" Tara said once in her rooms. She grinned, anticipating his response. She had gotten out of the dress and come back in wide tan pants and a navy blue silk shirt.  
  
"No, but Master did say that today, an old friend was coming to visit him." Anakin said, smiling in response, acknowledging the evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Yes, this is all very well, but I think really, Tara, you should teach him some of your skills so that he may improve upon. After all, you did beat me this afternoon." Obi-wan said, blushing slightly at the thought.  
  
"So you were the one, my lady, who beat a very formidable man. I congratulate you." Anakin said, laughing, trying to imagine what had happened.  
  
"Well, I hadn't sparred with someone in a decade and I wanted to see how rusty my skills were." Tara said, innocently.  
  
"SURE they were rusty, Tara, but I haven't had anybody beat me in a practice spar in so long a time."  
  
"That reminds me, Anta! Please cancel all of Wednesday's plans, because I have a meeting with the Jedi masters and some things to teach with these absolutely charming gentlemen. Now, please, continue on with what you were saying." She said as if this weren't a heavy matter to talk about.  
  
"W-w-well, that was very nice of you." Obi-wan said, startled that she would be so brash as to do something like that with her time.  
  
"Oh, the poor Master can't speak? Don't worry, there wasn't that much going on anyway. By the force, you have gotten stiff and, well, I think I can bring that pride down a notch." Tara said, laughing a golden laugh that could rival even a goddess's.  
  
Anakin laughed at this and so did his master, eventually. They, laughed some more and then left for the evening, saying that he would pick her up at 8:30, tomorrow morning.  
  
Tara  
  
Well, I can teach and do whatever else that has been requested of me on Wednesday. It seems like a day off of some sort, but no matter. I'll just have to take it as it comes. That reminds me, I must dig out all of my other clothes; the formal wear and such will be the death of me, but I AM a Senator. Oh I do wish Padme were here, she'd know exactly what to do. I know, I'll just wear the pale yellow dress with billowing sleeves, a burgundy overcoat with a gold hem, and I'll wear that chain that he gave me when I said I was leaving the order. Well, I must prepare for a long day ahead.  
  
Obi-wan  
  
I cannot believe she questioned my pride, but I forgot, she can be like that sometimes. She and Ani seem to be getting along just fine. Stiff? What does she mean by stiff? Oh, I'll find out eventually because tomorrow will be a very long day. And she cancelled all of tomorrow for me and everything else on top of everything else, I will never understand her. An ordinary woman would be easy to handle, but why is her that I'm stuck with; a woman of extreme skill and intelligence. Well, I really must get back to mentally kicking myself over all of this.  
  
Anakin  
  
Well, she is my type of person for a close friend. I think Master is lucky to have such a good person for a friend. Tomorrow, I suppose, will be a very long and strenuous day for me, being as it is that I am still a padawan. Wait, what planet is Tara from? Naboo did she say? I think I'll ask about Padme when I have the chance to. Yes, we'll get along quite fine, her and me. 


	5. wednesday morning

Wednesday morning  
  
After finishing her morning stretches even before the sun was up, Tara was bathed, dressed with her pants and shirt underneath her outfit, and done completely over an hour before she was to be picked up. She ate a light meal of toast, fruit, and milk. She was checking to make sure that all of her blades and other weapons were securely in place and out of sight when Obi-wan came with Anakin trailing behind. They walked off, Tara and Anakin laughing and whispering conspiratorially about ways to get Obi-wan. Her boots were that of a stalker's; an inch heel that was silent and black like any other boot. Obi-wan and Anakin had black boots that clicked softly as they walked down the halls. They finally arrived and Tara was formally introduced.  
  
"Senator Ross of Naboo and Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi." At this, Tara stepped forward with her hand on Obi-wan's arm, as was proper. The other masters looked her way and only nodded, smiling slightly because Obi-wan had to accompany Tara. She was known for her ways to irritate anybody when she felt like it and they didn't pity him, especially since they heard of his defeat.  
  
The meeting, as it turned out, was about Jedi matters and Tara only spoke about the meetings with other Senators when required because she had first hand knowledge. At about 10:30, the meeting was adjourned and Tara rushed out of the room, relieved that it was all over. There were a few laughs and jokes, but overall, it was pretty boring. Only her self-control and training had kept her from dozing off.  
  
"Well, Master Kenobi, I'm off to teach that etiquette class of yours. May I have the assistance of your padawan or possibly your wise self to help give an example? It would make my day and life dreadfully easier." While saying this, Tara batted her lashes and took on the look of being a complete sweetheart.  
  
"Of course you may take Anakin, but I think I should go along just to make sure you aren't secretly planning anything for me."  
  
"Master, how could you say that such a beautiful lady would do such a thing? Oh, look at her, she doesn't look at all the sort to be so evil." Anakin said in a firm and persuasive voice. Despite his words, he grinned and Tara grinned back. Obi-wan just shook his head.  
  
Tara  
  
My, oh my, what a boring meeting. I see they still remember me and what I can do. Poor Kenobi, I feel just how they all do, pitying him, a great master among them all. Thank goodness we're out of that stuffy room. I think I was about to die. I think I shall have a little fun by having him come to that class he wanted me to attend. I know he'll come because he doesn't trust me with Anakin, a person who is with him at about every moment possible. Something slimy will end up in his bed for making me go to that meeting of his. Did he notice that we were late? No, he thinks that punctuality isn't for me, but usually, I'm early and they all knew it.  
  
Obi-wan  
  
I hope no one noticed that we were late because I chose to be. I think that whenever I must go to a boring meeting, I'll take Tara with me because, well, she did have good insight, but also just to get back at her. She's a Senator and she hates meetings, but can give killer speeches. I don't want to have Anakin with her alone because he'll defend her, no doubt, but they'll also plan something very unpleasant for me. How can so great a figure be such a different person than she comes on as. She's about perfect in every way I can find.  
  
Anakin  
  
Oh great, now I have to go to one of those beginning classes of etiquette, but it'll be alright because I'll have her there with me. I wonder what she's thinking of doing to Master now that she is doing his requested favors. Oh, here we are, and here goes nothing. 


	6. wise words, actions, and reminders

Wise words, actions, and reminders  
  
"Class, there will be a guest teacher. Please respect her, but I'm sure you'll learn to by the end of this hour."  
  
"Good morning class. My name is Senator Ross of Naboo and I shall be teaching this class today. We shall be learning proper ways around ladies, Senators, Masters and other people that I don't wish to go on about." Tara said, eyes a clear blue, voice cool and commanding, and scowling slightly at Obi-wan.  
  
"Master Kenobi and I shall start out with the basics of conversing with a Senator or person of importance you may one day be protecting as Jedi."  
  
"Good day, my lady."  
  
"Good day to you. Kind sir, would you care to take me to the landing area because I seem to have lost my way."  
  
"Gladly. Follow this way."  
  
"That is just a very small example, but I'm sure that you will have more than just that to say. You must always end with 'may the force be with you' as I'm sure you know. Now I will switch places and Master Kenobi shall be the polite master, which I'm sure will be no problem what so ever for him, and I will be a rude person as an example."  
  
"Good day to you, my lady. May I help with anything?"  
  
"Good day, what do you mean 'good day'? If anything, I haven't had a good day."  
  
"Well, may I assist with anything to help you?"  
  
"No, I don't need your help. Don't you know who I am? Maybe I should find out who you are and put something very unpleasant in your bed. Good bye."  
  
"May the Force be with you."  
  
"Now that is a bad example. Thank you Master Kenobi." She said, smiling slightly before going on. "When talking to someone unknown, show no expression, make eye contact but keep all features empty of emotion. Always be very tactical and always choose your words and think about them before you speak. Thinking before acting, you will become a quick and agile thinker when in tough spots. That is what I am here to teach you. My job now is to make you Jedi who have that ability and more." She said, intense, low, and quiet making everyone listen carefully because, they, barely able to hold a mind shield for a few minutes let alone look through a mind, she had commanded them; she was a voice in their head that they knew and trusted, but also a voice completely alien to them and powerful.  
  
This went on until about lunch time at which the students were released. They had learned to keep their mind blocked from all else when talking to others and how to keep it blocked without nearly dying in the effort. All had enjoyed the lesson except, of course, Obi-wan. Anakin had enjoyed it thoroughly, watching his Master struggle, and he himself not having to do anything at all.  
  
Tara  
  
Well that was very fun. Maybe I should do that more often. I will always remember that face that Kenobi made. He looked like an old, sour, dried up toad stuck in bantha dung and had a pink fluffy cap on. I nearly burst out laughing, but I kept my self control for the children's sakes. At least Anakin was grinning the whole time. I was a bit surprised to find that they could shield their minds for a moment and when they learned to hold it for a while, I was surprised to find that it was not harder for me to get in and see who they really are, but easier for me. It may be because they don't put as much will, effort, and power into it. No matter, they'll learn soon enough. I think we'll take lunch in my quarters.  
  
Obi-wan  
  
By the force that was awful. Now I know why I'm pitied, but maybe I already knew and this is just a reinforcement to let me know that she hasn't changed. I could tell that she was trying to keep her eyes a clear emotionless blue because they kept turning icy, trying not to turn crystal lest she scare them. I envy Anakin, not having to do anything, not being publicly humiliated, not having to go through all that I must. I believe she wanted to have us take lunch in her quarters.  
  
Anakin  
  
The meeting, boring, but the class was outrageously hilarious. Master had the craziest expression on his face at one point and Tara just kept at him. Well she taught more than any etiquette teacher I've ever known. To have them know some mind skills and how to be diplomatic, well, they'll be a good generation of new Jedi. Uh oh, I've really got to catch up with Master. 


	7. lunch, laughs, and losses

Lunch, laughs, losses  
  
"Well, what do you think of my skills as a teacher, oh sage wise Master Kenobi? I rather liked teaching with you as an assistant. Your padawan seemed to be enjoying the class. So did the class if I recall correctly. Oh, but you should have seen your face! Wait, what am I saying, how could you have seen your face? Well, it wasn't something to be missed!" Tara said, laughing delightedly. Her eyes were a merry crystal color. Anakin laughed along with her, nodding. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, he was laughing so hard.  
  
"You did just fine, except for the part where you embarrassed me. I don't remember one moment when you weren't. They didn't seem to notice that and they enjoyed themselves." Obi-wan said distastefully.  
  
"Aw, lighten up, Master. I'm sure my lady Tara just meant you good. After all, she did go through with both of your requests, so it was only fair that you helped her, no matter how 'awful' it was." Anakin said, still laughing a bit now and then.  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse me for just one moment, good sirs, I'll be out in just a moment." With that said, Tara excused herself and walked into another room and came back out in 30 seconds, fully changed and guarded with unseen weapons, a blaster, a light saber, and her hair tied up and covered with a kerchief. A few strands escaped here and there, unintentionally of course, but it made her look all the more beautiful.  
  
She smiled, and sat back down gracefully as if nothing had changed. "Well, aren't you both ready or must I go to the courts alone and leave both of your jaws where they are, stuck on the floor? I'll be off now. Anta, please clear this table when we are done and regards to the chef. Thank you." She said blandly, no sign of emotion in eyes, face, or voice. Tara stood up and walked toward the door like a cat, paying no sign whatsoever as the two Jedi scrambled to catch up with her.  
  
"How did you change so fast? I mean, you were gone for about 30 seconds and you came back, all changed." Anakin said, amazed that she could be so thoroughly transformed in such little time.  
  
"Well, I AM female after all. Habit calls, I guess you might say, but actually, I had the clothes on underneath." Tara said smugly, smiling sweetly.  
  
They nodded, walked on silently, and then burst out laughing. That afternoon, they sparred. Anakin went against Tara and then he went against Obi-wan. Tara pointed out some tips that he took because it did help him improve his skills. He was amazed to see that she even knew his Master's faults and made an effort to point them out to him. During the end of the afternoon, she, Anakin, and Obi-wan had done all of the physical and mental fighting skills and the two combined.  
  
So they walked on towards the practice courts. She sparred with Obi-wan and with Anakin. Anakin found that with her tips, his movements came more fluidly and accurately and was amazed to see her point out the flaws in his master's talents. They did all of the training skills and much more that by the time they were done, only Tara wasn't thoroughly exhausted.  
  
"Hey, I'll meet you two in the Lesser Library at the eighth hour, alright?" She said before sauntering off. They were both amazed to see that her clothes and head scarf didn't have a single trace of sweat. What they didn't see was as she turned down the hall from the courts, a person was behind her.  
  
Obi-wan  
  
Wow! That was completely different. Oh, no, now she's going to kick our butts. Here we go again. I just can't get over the feeling though. Something's going to happen. Well, no matter. I'm sure she can take care of herself if anything does, but I want to be there for her. After all, she is like a sister to me. A camrade. A friend. | Later | How does she do it? I think she must hand pick and personally train her guard. Yes. I think I'll go along with her plans. Yet I still wonder, how can she do all of our activities and STILL not be tired sweaty or anything else like us?  
  
Anakin  
  
All I can say is that she's good. Really good. I think we really must have a chat together sometime. | Later | By the force! That lady never ceases to amaze me! Well now we must go. I think I'll take a quick bath and a short nap.  
  
Tara  
  
Teaching was actually pretty fun. I don't think he liked it, but at least his padawan is in good spirits. Oh good! I now have the wondrous master's approval. Hahahahahahahahah- ah ha-ha! The looks on their faces! That'll be something to remember on a gray day. Time to kick their butts. Oh let's get moving guys! I think my hair is going gray! Finally. Now, time to teach them both something. Anakin, to become more skilled. Obi-wan, that he should not be so upright. Proper, okay, but stiff, not good.| Later | That was fun and...interesting... you might say. Well, I think I'll just eat with Anta this evening. Yes, that is what I'll do. Wait, who is that behind me? Must be someone headed in the same direction, but they feel suspicious. They're being very sly about it. Who are- 


	8. appearances, events and other unneccessa...

Appearances, events, and other unnecessary stuff  
  
She was in the hallway near her rooms. The corridor was old and unused by most and Tara used it as much as she possibly could to escape notice. Just as she was turning a corner, Tara tripped over a hidden snare and into the arms of the person following her. Her kidnapper. This kidnapper, as quiet if not quieter than Tara herself, was more skilled at sneaking around than one could imagine. They covered her face with a large damp cloth that sent her unconscious before gagging, blind-folding, and stowing her away in their baggage as they started the trip to Tatooine. Her last conscious thought was Master Kenobi, help me! Help me, Obi-wan! Help!  
  
Obi-wan and Anakin were in the library at 7:45, earlier than the designated meeting time. They debated and discussed topics in history and other things. Anakin didn't notice how much time had passed and Obi-wan thought she may have forgotten, considered this idea and decided it was on her weakness with punctuality. The talked on some more, late into the night.  
  
"Padawan, what is the hour?"  
  
"10:30, Master."  
  
"10:30?! Where in the universe could she be? I knew her to be late every now and then but this is just outrageous!"  
  
"Something might have happened. She might have been called away or too tired to come."  
  
"No, that's not it. She would have sent note to us if that were it. We'll talk later in the morning. Good night. May the force be with you."  
  
"Night, Master. May the force be with you, both of you." Anakin walked out of the library quietly, leaving Obi-wan to think.  
  
"May the force be with you, Tara." Obi-wan said quietly, tears coming slowly then faster down his cheeks as he closed his eyes slowly. It was only then that he thought to let his shields down. Tara  
  
I hope Anta has the bath ready. Well, I must have been mistaken in thinking someone was behind me. I'm sure no one even remembers this passage. Wait, I was wrong, someone IS behind me. Oh, great, now I'm about to be drugged! Master Kenobi, help me! Help me, Obi-wan! Help!  
  
Anakin  
  
I've only just met Tara and personally, I'm a bit worried for her. I wonder what happened. I'm sure Master will tell me because I am TIRED after what I had to do today and I feel like sleep.  
  
Obi-wan  
  
That was odd. I wonder why she didn't come. Surely she would have sent a note saying if she was called away. Oh, forget it Kenobi. Face it, she'll be back, sooner or later. Well, something did go up against my mind earlier. I wonder what it was. Well, here goes; Master Kenobi, help me! Help me, Obi-wan! Help!  
  
Master Kenobi? Who else calls me that besides the council? Oh no! That was Tara and I shielded my mind from her! I knew something was going to happen. I have got to do something now or else my narrow slot of time will be gone! 


	9. discovering a truth and half lies

Discovering a truth and half-lies  
  
Obi-wan scribbled a note quickly saying to tell Naboo of their Senator's loss, found someone to give it to Anakin, and then left to the practice courts. He traced and retraced steps and various routes from the courts to her rooms. After an hour, Obi-wan found where her steps stopped. He had found where she had tripped unknowingly into the arms of a captor. He looked around the area for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. There were traces of drugs in the air and when he found the dropped cloth, he ran to an empty laboratory.  
  
It was only then, in the bright lights, did the tiny spot of red show on the black cloth. He tested it, found that the blood was Tara's and she was heavily dosed. No matter how many times he convinced himself that she would be fine, he felt worse. He remembered that she was quick and knew how to use her body to her advantage, as well as her knowledge and diplomacy. In this, he found hope and fear for her, wishing more of the former and less of the latter. This gave him an idea; he tested and found that he would be going to Tatooine. He decided to wake Anakin, and both go to the Jedi council and present the matter in the morning. He told Anakin this and his sleepy padawan nodded. After all, Tara WAS put into their care. With that in mind, he got a few hours of uneasy sleep before waking up and trying to contact her mentally, in hope she would respond. It was then, he realized, that she had the chain he had given her when she left the order. He could track it to her to a certain extent.  
  
Anakin  
  
Someone was stupid enough to wake me up at this- don't think like that. Oh, it's a note from Master. Well I better rest up if I have to go to Naboo. Oh Master's back. He says I won't be going to Naboo.  
  
Obi-wan  
  
Oh no! I knew something like this was going to happen, but why now of all times? I know she can defend herself when she becomes conscious again. I wonder, how could she be so easily snared because knowing her, nothing is easy when she doesn't want it to be. Well, I'd better get back and tell Anakin to not mind the note because we'll be visiting the Jedi council. Maybe if I tried to contact her. Well, it's worth a try.  
  
:: Tara. Tara, please wake up, it's me, Kenobi. Tara please, for me. : : Distantly, in a part strayed from her mind did she respond, but she was not herself.  
  
: : Who are you? I feel like I know you, but how? : :  
  
: : Tara Ross, you are the Senator of the planet Naboo. I am Master Obi-wan Kenobi of the Jedi order. We trained together. My padawan is Anakin Skywalker. You know me, please trust me on this. : :  
  
: : Trust? What is trust? I once thought it meant keeping your word. Now, I don't know anymore. I don't know who to trust. It's hard enough trusting a friend let alone a man. How do I know you can be trusted, Master Kenobi? How? : :  
  
: : When you awake, feel for the chain on your neck. When you do, say my name silently and mentally three times. I'll be there for you. Trust me, please Tara. PLEASE. : :  
  
How he said the last please stirred memories in her because of what it was. It was a plea, a beg, a favor that needn't be done if unnecessary, but it assured safety and told of pain and grief. He closed the connection gently, sadly, barely able to cope with tears let alone swallow and accept the fact that she was afraid of him.  
  
Tara  
  
I feel so utterly alone. I'm scared. I feel weak. Drained. Unable to live, yet continuing, but barely. It was a man. A man was the cause of all of this. A man so unjust they are more beast.  
  
: : Tara. Tara, please wake up, it's me, Kenobi. Tara please, for me. : : Who is he who has the nerve to do that? I can't stop him, too weak.  
  
: : Who are you? I feel like I know you, but how? : :  
  
: : Tara Ross, you are the Senator of the planet Naboo. I am Master Obi-wan Kenobi of the Jedi order. We trained together. My padawan is Anakin Skywalker. You know me, please trust me on this. : :  
  
: : Trust? What is trust? I once thought it meant keeping your word. Now, I don't know anymore. I don't know who to trust. It's hard enough trusting a friend let alone a man. How do I know you can be trusted, Master Kenobi? How? : :  
  
: : When you awake, feel for the chain on your neck. When you do, say my name silently and mentally three times. I'll be there for you. Trust me, please Tara. PLEASE. : : He means to help, he truly does. I'm lost. I'm so scared.  
  
What's gonna happen next? Well, review and I'll tell you! Hehe.. 


	10. a hidden knowledge

A hidden knowledge  
  
Tara struggled some more with vague and distant stirred memories. She finally woke in a dark room, not a slimy dungeon one, but a room with dim lights and covered in black. The first thought was of fear before she remembered her conversation with Obi-wan and cried, as she had never let herself in years. She remembered that she was in an unknown room. After her sobbing stopped, she walked around, finding out all the niches in this room and found that there was a bathroom and a wardrobe that fit perfectly and moved silently, like the rest of her clothes, was in a closet. A small mirror with some make up and a paper with writing on it rested on a counter. She sat back down and warm tears streamed down her cheeks. How she missed how Obi-wan glared and how Anakin laughed with her at him. She wondered what they were doing. There was no door so all she could do was sit and ponder. Subconsciously, her hand had gone to her throat, clasping the sliver moon and chain he had given her.  
  
An hour before dawn, Obi-wan and Anakin woke up and they had a quiet meal. It was the type of quiet that wasn't comfortable, but not uncomfortable. It was simply there because there was nothing to say, but there were worries and tensions present.  
  
"You came in late last night."  
  
"I know, today I plan to present the matter to the Jedi council. From there, either we go to find her, or we wait."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
They walked to the archives, knowing that someone would be there to have a private audience. Two hours later, they walked into a room with large windows to view the city.  
  
"In your mind, fear and worry I sense. Please tell us Obi-wan." Said Yoda.  
  
"Master, yesterday evening, my padawan and I were to meet with Senator Ross in the lesser library at the eighth hour. She never came. I went in search and discovered sleep-flower on a cloth and a drop of her blood in one of the older corridors to her rooms from the practice courts. I wish to go in search for her because I have tested and found which planet her captor is from. This is all with your permission of course."  
  
"Hmm. The Dark Side is present and clouds your mind and those around you. From another's point of view, think. Clear your mind." He said, closing his eyes.  
  
"Master, with your leave, may I go to find Senator Ross?" he said, urgently, not wanting to waste another moment.  
  
"Go, you must. May the force be with you."  
  
"May the force be with you." Anakin and Obi-wan said in unison before briskly walking out the door, robes swirling behind them.  
  
She held the chain and mouthed his name while saying it as loud as she mentally could, hoping he would hear her because not another day could she spend in the dratted suite of rooms with only a small refrigerator of food to live off of. Just being by herself made her quiet and the rest of not knowing her location and the darkness of her surroundings, plus not having the people who were like family to her there made her sob quietly into a pillow. Memories kept flying through her mind until she couldn't stand seeing them and sobbed all the more, cursing herself for being weak like that.  
  
No one saw the tears in Obi-wan's eyes as he felt his mind being pulled at in the unique way that only Tara could pull, yank was more the word, but still pull at his mind.  
  
Tara  
  
: : Obi-wan. Obi-wan. Obi-wan. : :  
  
: : Please answer me! Please, please help me! : :  
  
: : Tara, is it really you? Is it really, truly you? : :  
  
: : Yes. I was drugged, as I hope you found out but I really don't know where I am. I'm sorry that I can't be of any help to you. I miss you and Anakin so much! : :  
  
: : We're going to come and try to find you. : :  
  
: : How? I don't even know where I am. : :  
  
: : Ah, well that's where you're wrong. You remember the chain on your neck, the one with a silver crescent moon, I have a small tracker on it. I had it custom made. That should help us find you. Don't worry. : :  
  
: : Uh, what exactly do you mean by 'don't worry'? Just about all I'm doing is worrying. You do know that I have a limited amount of food and you know my appetite. It's hard for me not to worry. : :  
  
: : Yes, yes Tara, we know you can eat like a king or not at all. Just do the latter to help save yourself. Please, you don't know how much you mean to me and this galaxy. : :  
  
At that point, their connection broke up because of all of the space between them. I wonder what he meant about me being important. They're coming for me, but what's he talking about? I'll find out sooner or later. I, myself, cannot believe how much I miss them both! I find it very strange how time passing along with distance makes one realize who really cares for their friends. Why me?  
  
Obi-wan  
  
: : Obi-wan. Obi-wan. Obi-wan. : :  
  
: : Please answer me! Please, please help me! : :  
  
: : Tara, is it really you? Is it really, truly you? : :  
  
: : Yes. I was drugged, as I hope you found out but I really don't know where I am. I'm sorry that I can't be of any help to you. I miss you and Anakin so much! : :  
  
: : We're going to come and try to find you. : :  
  
: : How? I don't even know where I am. : :  
  
: : Ah, well that's where you're wrong. You remember the chain on your neck, the one with a silver crescent moon, I have a small tracker on it. I had it custom made. That should help us find you. Don't worry. : :  
  
: : Uh, what exactly do you mean by 'don't worry'? Just about all I'm doing is worrying. You do know that I have a limited amount of food and you know my appetite. It's hard for me not to worry. : :  
  
: : Yes, yes Tara, we know you can eat like a king or not at all. Just do the latter to help save yourself. Please, you don't know how much you mean to me and this galaxy. : :  
  
*KICK*KICK* I cannot believe I told her that! *KICK*KICK* Why must this happen to me? Why? Well, I put that tracer somewhere around here. The closer we get to her, the better the signal should come in. Why did I ALSO tell her about her chain? *KICK*KICK* She's going to hate me for this. That's strange, I feel as if something is blocking our connection.  
  
: : Anakin, try to get a hold of Tara, please! : :  
  
: : Sure thing Mast- wait, you mean I can talk to her? : :  
  
: : Yes, just do it now, please! NOW ANAKIN! : :  
  
: : How? : :  
  
: : Look for her. Feel for her, like I taught you! NOW, ANAKIN! : :  
  
Obi-wan said this last part in a tone he RARELY ever used. He just hoped Anakin did it.  
  
Anakin  
  
Well, he hasn't told me which planet we're going to but I assume it's a bit ways off, judging by how he's acting; calm. Well, we're off to get Tara, the wonderful Tara Ross. {Just imagine the 'we're off to see the wizard!'}  
  
: : Anakin, try to get a hold of Tara, please! : :  
  
: : Sure thing Mast- wait, you mean I can talk to her? : :  
  
: : Yes, just do it now, please! NOW ANAKIN! : :  
  
: : How? : :  
  
: : Look for her. Feel for her, like I taught you! NOW, ANAKIN! : : Anakin tried, but he couldn't find her. He could feel her, but not strongly enough to make a solid connection, like Obi-wan, who was more knowledgeable of this sort of thing. It feels as if I'm being blocked out. I wonder how Master did it. 


	11. a hike without hiking boots

A hike without hiking boots  
  
The master and his padawan set out quickly to find the Senator. Word had been sent to Naboo to tell them the news of Tara and what was happening. For once, things actually started to be looking up for Obi-wan. He was actually accomplishing something and not being laughed at. They left the planet as soon as they possibly could, taking a craft to seat three people. When he got to her, if he got to her in time, some things were sure to change. A silence was held and neither man said anything because there was nothing to say that didn't sound stupid except the question Anakin voiced out of curiosity.  
  
"Master, do you know where she is?"  
  
"I have an idea. I'm positive that it is Tatooine. It is only a matter of where on that desert of a planet she is. No offense meant."  
  
"None taken. Do you think she'll be happy to see us? I know if I'd been taken against my will, I would."  
  
"I'm sure she'd be happy to see us. I just hope she hasn't been hurt in any way because she doesn't deserve it." Obi-wan said before actually realizing the meaning of his words.  
  
"Same here Master, same here." Anakin said, ending the small conversation. What they didn't know was what happened to Tara.  
  
Tara's only light was that of some moderately shining bulbs and dimly lit candles so when a hidden door in a black velvet wall opened, she was momentarily blinded with the sunlight that flooded the room. A tall, dark, but certainly not handsome man walked in. The man had muddy brown hair, a nose that had been broken a few times, a scar down a hard jawbone, hard blue eyes and a mouth that sneered and showed yellow teeth beneath.  
  
"Come now."  
  
"Go where, my lord?" Tara asked, politely addressing him as higher rank than she herself was to stay on his good side.  
  
"Do not ask any questions, wench. Come with me, now." He said in a slightly nasal but naturally beautiful baritone voice.  
  
"No, I'd like to know where I'm about to be carted off to before I'm carted off, if you please, my lord. It just seems fair in that one manner." She said quietly, not liking the way at all he was treating her.  
  
"You're pushing my limits. Do as I say or else you won't be able to regret your actions. Now start going." The man replied anger in his eyes and annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Yes, sir, my lord, sir." Tara said, as if she were still an apprentice back at the Jedi Temple.  
  
"You will address me as Lord Callos." He said shortly.  
  
"Yes, my lord Callos." Tara said, feeling worse and worse about the man as each second ticked by her.  
  
She promptly followed him outside, squinting so that her eyes could get used to the lighting. They got into a small ship and started off, traveling off the planet and to some far off star. Once again, she was blindfolded. Tara fell asleep, after breaking the planet's atmosphere. She woke up, chained to a wall.  
  
Tara  
  
They're coming for me! Or they were. I wonder who that man was anyways. His name, it doesn't sound right, like he's cruel or something like that. No wonder he wears all those cloaks and robes. Well, now I feel as if I'm well dressed, looking upon his attire. I wonder where we're going and what will happen next. I think I shall try for Anakin, because I'm unable to reach for Obi-wan and his chain and I need a friend to talk to, someone who might make more sense.  
  
: : Anakin, it's me, Tara! : :  
  
: : Senator Ross, is it really you? : :  
  
: : Quit it with the senator stuff, not unless you want me calling you padawan. : :  
  
: : Tara, it is you! : :  
  
: : Who else would this be, Anakin? : :  
  
: : It's so wonderful to hear from you again! : :  
  
: : It's even better to hear from you. We were worried about you. : :  
  
: : Well, I've got news for you. I don't know where I am anymore. An extremely ugly and cold man came and took me and I've been blindfolded. I don't know where I am and I don't know where you are. : :  
  
: : That's not new, you not knowing where you are. Well, how do I break this to Master? He's been running around a bit like a machine, never stopping to care for himself. You're a bad influence on him, milady. You may be one to me as well, but not that I don't mind. : :  
  
: : Really, well we'll just have to see how much of an influence I am on him. : :  
  
: : Yes, milady. We're coming for you, or Master is and I'm to be dragged along, not that I don't mind seeing you. : :  
  
: : Please hurr- : :  
  
The connection broke off, leaving a very irate Tara and panicked padawan. Well I hope they can find me.  
  
Anakin  
  
Poor Master, losing someone who's like his sister. I feel something coming on.  
  
: : Anakin, it's me, Tara! : :  
  
: : Senator Ross, is it really you? : :  
  
: : Quit it with the senator stuff, not unless you want me calling you padawan. : :  
  
: : Tara, it is you! : : I can't believe it's really her!  
  
: : Who else would this be, Anakin? : :  
  
: : It's so wonderful to hear from you again! : :  
  
: : It's even better to hear from you. We were worried about you. : :  
  
: : Well, I've got news for you. I don't know where I am anymore. An extremely ugly and cold man came and took me and I've been blindfolded. I don't know where I am and I don't know where you are. : :  
  
: : That's not new, you not knowing where you are. Well, how do I break this to Master? He's been running around a bit like a machine, never stopping to care for himself. You're a bad influence on him, milady. You may be one to me as well, but not that I don't mind. : :  
  
: : Really, well we'll just have to see how much of an influence I am on him. : :  
  
: : Yes, milady. We're coming for you, or Master is and I'm to be dragged along, not that I don't mind seeing you. : :  
  
: : Please hurr- : :  
  
Oh wonderful, the connection broke up! Just what I needed. I wonder how I'll tell Master.  
  
Obi-wan  
  
I'd better get to Tara. Who knows how long she might last or if anything happened. I hope nothing did. I hope she's having a better time than I am. 


	12. some chains are more pleasant than other...

Some chains are more pleasant than others  
  
When Tara awoke, her neck had an iron ring on it that was chained to the wall. Just when her hopes were up, she was towed off to an even more unpleasant situation. Her chamber was a small, dark, but dry, chamber. There was some food and drink, and a niche that was a toilet. The only light that came in was from a small window that served as an outlet for fresh air.  
  
"At least I'm clothed in my decent clothes of pants and shirt under a nice over robe and all of that other fancy stuff." She said, chuckling quietly while thinking of that made her cheerful. "I've learned something. I seem insane, even to myself right now. Well, who would know? He was a brother to me. Anakin, who could ever find a better friend? I miss them, but on the other hand, they're coming for me. I feel so bad, not being able to do anything. I hope Padme is alright with the news, because I'm sure that she's been informed. My most immediate fear is being made a slave to that Lord Callos. He scares me. A mine slave would be fine or a servant, but anything other than that, no I don't think I could bear such a fate as that."  
  
Tara hesitated. Something that wasn't her had moved. She then heard a dry amused voice, that of an elderly and humored woman. "Oh, it IS wonderful having someone to talk to. All these days and years gone by, and yes, mind I did say years, without a companion. I do hope you are alright."  
  
"Quite, thank you. May I have the honor of taking your name, miss?" Tara said, not at all shaken after hearing what was said.  
  
"Oh, Yakamani's the name, Yakamani Garellyé, but then again, you can call me Yama. What is yours, may I ask. I mean, if we are to be imprisoned together, we may as well get comfortable. Oh do let me come in the light so that you may see me." Yama said, unruffled at the question.  
  
"I'm Tara Ross, Senator of the Planet Naboo. It's a pleasure to meet you Yama. Do you know how long I've been out?" she said, curious. She studied Yakamani, who was about 5 feet seven inches. Her hair was jet black and a light cinnamon brown at the same time, and Tara was curious as to how natural the hair combination was. Yama had a small delicate nose, a mouth for smiles, and eyes that were the brown of a cinnamon stick, matching her curls and her delicately arched brows accentuated high and broad cheekbones. In her youth, Yama must have been a true beauty, just as Tara was now. Age had only heightened her beauty.  
  
"You were brought at mid-afternoon and the midnight watch called a few minutes before you woke. Do you know anything of the Force? You seem to, by the way you act and speak, but your manner is altered, or I may be out of place. Please, if it makes you in anyway uncomfortable, I am of the Jedi order. I was taken when I was going for a mission on another planet." The lady said, kindly, not wanting to hurt her feelings.  
  
"How did you know? I trained to be one of the Legendary Female Jedi. Apparently, I was doing well enough. As no one would take me in as a padawan, I had it harder than most, until I was taken in by Master Yoda himself. Under his eye, I excelled in a way I didn't think possible. But, by the time he had taken me, I was nearly his equal in all of the things we were trained in and more. Some things, he taught me, but others were perfected. I was made a Master. I had been asked to sit on the council, yet I declined. I sought friendship, and I had but one. Obi-wan Kenobi, a man and like a brother to me, was the closest friend I had until I met a young girl, Padme Amidala, current Queen of Naboo.  
  
"She befriended me, young adult as I was, and treated me like a real human being. I, in a way, became her mentor. In a sense, I seemed to have broken away from the Jedi Order, yet the truth of the matter is that I still hold the power, rank, and skill of a legendary Master. Now, I'm just a Senator, one to sit and go through all of the endless meetings or droning voices. Had I wished, I could be a Master, but no, I enjoy the freedom of being a Senator. I am not of the Dark Side yet, but I still go on as I have. The Jedi Council listen to me as one of their own, but I'm not sure to what extent they acknowledge me. I know what all Masters must know, and perhaps, I know more. That is a brief history of my knowledge with the Force." Tara said, letting it out, relieved to release her burden of the past.  
  
"I see that you cannot help but live in the past. You know, I planned to take you on as my one and only padawan when I returned from that mission. No, don't speak yet. Let me finish. I knew that no one would willingly take you, but I'm glad you made it. Are you content with your life? Reflect back on it, because now you have learned many lessons and many of life's hardships. Nothing is easy anymore. Nor is anything safe and confidential. You broke off because of pressure and the feeling of desolation. Nothing you did or could do would better your position or alter your view. Some say that a life without love is fine. Some say that love is the answer. In different ways, both are half correct. Freedom is what you have been seeking these years, yet you are torn because either way you go, you lose something. Think on it. It will help, believe me. Later I will tell you of myself." Yama said, carefully so as not to disturb her equal.  
  
After many long moments of silence, Tara spoke softly, but with much wisdom and meaning. "I have learned that life is nothing but a chain. Duty, honor, pride, pain, and love are all parts of the links. You never know of them until you reach too far and are yanked back. The chain is only broken when you have gone, but even then, the links still remain. They are re created and used again and again. Memories are all that you could and will ever have. Freedom, a wonderful gift, yet no human can have complete and true happiness. Nothing is ever perfect. When a life is wasted, the strength others is sapped and pain, one of the strongest links of all, pulls back. Freedom and truth are the only keys to unlock the chain of life such as one around my neck." Yakamani looked at her and realized that the younger woman was speaking the truth, laying bare the flaws of all human life. It was not until she came closer did she see the lone tear trickle from Tara's closed eye.  
  
"One should never be judged from the outside. The character is the true beauty. It used to be said that the beauty of a woman is not her physiognomy, but her soul, her heart, her spirit that was free to roam. One is no longer able to read another's eye and be able to read their heart, and try as I have, I am unable to judge character anymore because of the many mixed ways and flaws around me that it is impossible. No, I am not saying impossible in a manner of defeat, but in a way of the universe's corruption. Nothing of true beauty can be judged any longer. I found that as a Jedi, I could not help in the way of helping as a Senator, but I can no longer help in the way of a Jedi." Tara finished, as she opened her eyes, which again were the deep vibrant red that she rarely showed because it was the entrance to her very essence.  
  
"My dear, do you realize what you have just said and done? You have just laid bare the human nature, the way of all living things in this galaxy. That is one reason why the Republic is falling apart. You, young as you are and seem, ARE NOT untried, but wise and experienced in ways another could never be." Yama said, quietly, firmly, making Tara look at her sharply.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"I mean, after being locked up in here, it has taken me 13 years and I still have not been able to do what you have just done; strip the flesh away and into the minds of beings, their corruption and life's corruption. For that, I thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Strange, you understand all that I said and life is still an enigma to my mind's eye. I guess I must know, but I can't find the words anymore to explain. Help me, Master Yakamani, help me! Please, help me." With that, Tara burst into quiet but disturbing and heart wrenching sobs that Yama came over held Tara against her, with the younger woman's head and face buried into her shoulder under her chin. Yama had tears of her own streaming down her cheeks, heart going out to the convulsing body she now held.  
  
Obi-wan/Anakin  
  
: : Master, I have just spoken with my lady Tara. : :  
  
: : And what did you to converse about? Is she alright? : :  
  
: : Not so, I'm afraid, Master. She has been taken once again, and blindfolded, too. Our connection broke up before I could say anymore. : :  
  
: : Thank you for telling me this, Anakin. : :  
  
Obi-wan closed the connection swiftly and continued on moving.  
  
Yakamani  
  
The poor girl, she's torn between a life lived and the life being lived. She doesn't know where to go anymore. She has said the truth of all truths of our beings, which makes things clearer in my opinion, but she doesn't see it as that. Her eyes, they're red, an odd color matching her hair, but they show her for who she really is.  
  
Tara  
  
I miss Obi-wan and Anakin so, but I have also met the legendary Yakamani, which of whom I have learned a great deal from just now. What does she mean, I have stripped bare and lain out the flaws and facets of our race? Life is an enigma, its solution comes to me quickly, but slowly yet. What am I saying? To have met one of my own, I am glad. I think, when she was younger, Yama must have been a true beauty, in mind and body.  
  
*IMPORTANT NOTE*  
  
K, just a question, I'm not sure but should I continue posting. I mean nothing's happening and this story's going all ka-put on me so I'm not sure anymore. Review and tell me your suggestion. 


	13. light isn't always the best thing

Light isn't always the best thing 

"Tara, awaken, _my Lord_ Callos is coming. Hurry, you need to make the best possible impression or you will be beaten. He likes to break people to his will, I found, especially young women. Only his father would know how old he is, and even then, I don't believe he had a father."

Tara hurried to make herself look as presentable as possible. She brushed and patted down her loose braids and smoothed her wrinkled and slightly stained black and silver velvet dress. Yama finger brushed her own hair, smoothed her clothing out, which Tara found looked not in the least shabby, considering where she had been for the past who knows how many years. Callos swept in, wearing a green cloak, khaki breeches, boots, and a plain light gold shirt.

"Good morning, ladies. How was your first night, Senator Ross? Pleasant, I hope. Starting today, the food amount will be cut down, due to the fact that there are two of you. Seamus will come to take you on the garden walk in a few hours. I'll check up on you every week ladies, so there is no use in trying to escape." He smiled cruelly, blue eyes like gems glaring, lips sneering, and the only thing that set off the whole evil look was the rich and beautiful baritone that might have charmed the stars to fall from the galaxy. 

Yama knelt down and bowed her head until it was one hair above the ground.  Tara was about to follow her lead, but thought better of it. There was no way that one man would break her up, not after what she had done and been through. Her eyes, black and emotionless with a silver edge of pride, stared up at Callos, who returned the gaze after flinching at the power of it. Callos broke away and Tara's eyes had turned to a striking violet, one she rarely ever showed. Anger, pride, honor, pain, intelligence, and spirit showed in her violet eyes so vividly that they shocked Yakamani and Callos, both not expecting her to show her emotions so openly.

Obi-wan felt something flare up and instantly knew which direction Tara was. Her anger had flared up strongly enough and her shields so strong, not high, but strong and outward that it scared him. He heard Anakin gasp behind him and knew that his padawan had felt it as well. This gave Obi-wan strength and hope that Tara was still alive to speed toward the unknown planet ever faster. The bodies of the two tensed, but slowly regained the relaxed position as thoughts of tension and worry were let out.

Obi-wan/Anakin

: : Master, that was she, wasn't it? : :

: : You thought otherwise? : :

: : No, I just didn't believe that my lady would be so passionate and open about her emotions. : :

: : Well at least we know which way is the right way. : :

They both hoped Tara was still all right.

Tara

That scheming little- what am I saying? How could I have let my emotions get out of hand like that? At least Obi-wan, sensitive as he is, should know where I am by now. How could I have been so FOOLISH?! Too late now, but at least Callos got a piece of my mind.

Yakamani

The poor girl, she's showing strength that she should have kept hidden. Who knows what Callos will do? Nothing too drastic, I hope, because I don't think I could bear it.

Callos

I'll break that girl to my will. She'll be the ring around my finger. She's strong, no doubt, but she'll bend and eventually break. I'll see to it personally.

Wow it's been so long since I updated. Writer's block really does suck. Well, plz review on that little periwinkle blue button! Hope I'll be able to update this some more…..


	14. Even Guests of Honor can be captivated i...

Its been so long. Any mistakes, sorry.

Disclaimer: not mine except the pplz you don't know from the movie/etc. and my plot. Eck. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. And so on with the story.

Even Guests of Honor can be captivated in a Guest Room

Even the toughest are tender on the inside, as Tara cried herself to sleep on Yama's shoulder. For sure, Callos would change their cell because of Tara's wide broadcast of raw emotion.

Yama looked again at Tara's slender form, breathing lightly. Through the dirt and dried tears, she could see the girl of freedom and the woman with wisdom on Tara's face. Little did she know that someone was coming because of her.

Obi-wan and Anakin sped ever closer towards Tara. Both were positive that even Yoda, who was on Coruscant, could have felt Tara. Hunger growled at their stomachs, but they ignored the calls for attention.

Callos strode down the corridor, furious at her and himself at being such a fool.

"Seamus!" he barked at his manservant.

"Yes, Master?"

"Move the prisoners to the fourth on the seventh. Both of them."

"Yes, Sir, right away, Sir!" Seamus bowed an extremely low and elegant bow before scurrying away like a nervous rat.

That night, when both women were sleeping, Callos levitated them, carefully, so as not to break their slumber, to the fourth room on the seventh floor. That was, in truth, a very fine guest room, but changed to fit his needs. The windows were barred and the doors of ext and entrance could only be locked and unlocked by the outside. Guards kept a vigil out side the huge wooden double doors at all times. 

 Yet while all this happened, the two slept on in their lightly drugged sleep as Obi-wan and Anakin finally made a pit stop for a bite. They had been traveling all day, but were still not absolutely positive which planet she was on. Also, they had previously sensed Yama's presence, but didn't know Yama.

Tara woke to a heavy weight at the base of her neck. Her ankles and wrists were no longer shackled and saw the same of Yama. Tara searched for a mirror and having seen it, ran to see her neck. A thick, dull silver ring of one inch encircled her neck. Her hands reached and, after searching frantically, found now place as to where the two ends of the strip were forged together. Tara sat herself down dejectedly on the burgundy velvet couch and waited for Yama to awaken.

As Tara was looking out of a barred window, Yakamani spoke. "At least we have a bed now and a good wardrobe of clothes to look presentable in. Actually, I like the restroom the most. This all looks like a guestroom for Guests of Honor of Callos' dungeons." The cheerful tone she used was enough to pull Tara out of her dismal stupor. Tara smiled her brilliant smiled, the one that had captivated most men, at Yama, who returned it with one of her own. They sat together, looking out the barred window, wondering what the day and the future held  for them, as the dawn broke and the sky turned pink to light blue.

Tara

I'm so tired, and the last time I was this tired was when, by the Force, I don't believe I ever was this tired. What with me going all weepy, I can stand the hard stuff, but all this, I don't understand how it tires me. Besides, I have never cried this much. Oh, I do hope Obi-wan and Ani are coming soon! I just want all this to be over. On the bright side, now we're in semi- decent living quarters, but for a slave, as I suppose we now are, these must be top class.

Yakamani

How could I be so blind?! I knew this is what it would come to and yet, I still ignored my instincts. It must be because I haven't done much of anything except workout daily with what little room I have, or had rather. Now we bear the collars of one of Callos' slaves, but I do believe we have been marked higher than they because theirs are iron, unlike ours. By the Force, she's got a nice smile! She's happier now. That's good.

Obi-wan

I can't believe I'm just counting on Tara's broadcasts! How could I have ever been so stupid? I wonder if Anakin can feel her weariness as well as mine. Well, whoever that presence is that is with her, they're keeping her from a fearful wrath.

Anakin

All I can think about is what's going to happen next. I'm actually a little afraid right now, and I feel as if I have a right to be.

Callos

I'll have to keep that girl under a tight harness. I was a fool to let her announce such a raw, maybe even painful, loud broadcast. If she's going to that way, I'll just make her feel a bit more at home and see if she acts any better. After all, I _am_ the one who controls the fate of her life.

Seamus

What can I do? The lady is suffering and the Senator is disturbing Master. I do dearly wish that I could help them, but Master is the one I must answer to and I fear for my life. There's always hope that the tables will turn. Once this is all over, I shall regain my position as- I dare not say or even think it. I'm still fearful for my life and even my thoughts.

Now be kind and hit the little blue button. Periwinkle. Yes, periwinkle. I'm probably losing my mind now. Oh well. Better to be insane like everyone else. And fit in I guess. Will now go and do something else. Like sleep. Or who knows what. 


End file.
